Un Amor Para Recordar
by AsumiOmaru
Summary: No se que fué lo que pediste, pero no olvidaré las palabras que me dijiste en un abrazo necesitado...jamás en toda mi vida 'Te amo tanto... Me haces tan feliz, quiero disfrutarte hasta mi fin Hinata-'


Un Amor Para Recordar

Lo amaba, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?  
¿por qué me enamoró?¿Por qué me ilusionó?¿Por qué hizo que mi amor dependiera de él?

.  
Me lo prometiste, y yo te creí, confié en ti porque me lo dijiste, te amé como me pediste que te amara, permanecí a tu lado, te escuché...te vi...te cuidé...entonces...

 _-¿Por qué me dejaste?-_  
Lloré toda la noche recordando...como te conocí...

 _''En un bar... estaba en un bar ahogando mis penas... había sido engañada por la persona que amaba, él me había pedido ser su novia hacía solo dos días antes, y hoy lo fui a visitar a su departamento, la puerta estaba abierta y tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo asi que entré... encontrándolo haciendo el amor con Sakura-san, no cabía en mi lo que estaba viendo_  
 _-Sakura...-_  
 _Lo escuchaba gemir, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia_  
 _-D-dime.. ha, Nn-_  
 _-Te amo...- no podía concebir lo que había escuchado, no pude soportarlo asi que salí corriendo... sin rumbo..._  
 _y cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba entrando a este bar._  
 _Lloraba mientras esperaba..._  
 _-¿Que le sirvo?- hablo el Barman_  
 _-L-lo más f-fuerte que tenga- el Dió la vuelta tomando un vaso y vertió una bebida transparente con hielo y me lo pasó, lo tenía en mis manos, observaba la bebida...recordé a Naruto y Sakura... -_ _ **te amo-**_  
 _todo de un trago, sentí la bebida resbalar por mi garganta quemándome por dentro, una sensación desagradable, pero sin duda mejor de la que había sentido al verlos a ellos juntos_  
 _Llevaba unas cuantas copas, y me sentía mareada y estaba algo sonrojada_  
 _-¿Ahogando penas?-_  
 _Un hombre se sentó a mi lado, era muy atractivo, o talvez lo veía así producto de las copas que había consumido_  
 _-S-si... hip!- me sonrojé mas de lo que ya estaba, el solo sonrió amable, tenía el cabello plateado algo curioso, sus ojos eran avellanas, y tenía perlas blancas adornando su hermosa sonrisa_  
 _-Hatake...Hatake Kakashi- me ofreció la mano, la cual observé antes de pasarle la mía -¿Y tu nombre es tan hermoso como tú?- ¿que había dicho? Que yo era hermosa... no pude evitar sonreír, mi mente se había quedado en blanco y todo lo que lamentaba se borró en segundos_  
 _-H-Hinata, Hyuga- le contesté... el Barman se acercó y dejó una copa a Kakashi-San_  
 _-¿Y Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como tú está lamentándose?-_  
 _-F-fui en..engañada- dije no se por qué se lo conté, talvez porque ya no lo vería así que valía la pena desahogarme, proseguí... -M-mi novio...estaba con una m-mujer, y... lo vi t-todo- le conté, si quería juzgarme por ser una idiota que lo hiciera, ya todo me daba igual_  
 _-Ex- dijo de pronto_  
 _-ah?-_  
 _-Dijiste 'Novio' pero él te engañó.. Lo más correcto es que dijeras EX NOVIO- le comento enfatizando lo último_  
 _-S-si... tiene razón-''_

Ese día había sido doloroso, en su momento pero con el tiempo se convirtió en el mejor día de mi vida... ¿Porque?-porque te conocí...  
Recuerdo que después de haber bebido tanto, me acompañaste a mi casa y casi recibiste una paliza de parte de mi primo, porque creyó que estaba así por tu culpa  
Al otro día encontré una chaqueta en mi cuarto y lo revise...Era tuyo, me lo habías puesto porque comenzaba a hacer frío... después de esa noche, me alejé de Naruto sin darle explicaciones, y comencé a ir todos los días al mismo Bar para ver si te encontrabas ahí, con la excusa de devolverte tu chaqueta. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida. Cuando un viernes a las 23:00 de la noche entraste por la puerta del bar, cuando me viste sonreíste y comenzamos una nueva charla, te veía ahí todos los días después de eso, al final nunca te devolví la chaqueta, era mi excusa de poder verte siempre al otro día, sabía mucho de tí, eras Profesor de literatura en una secundaría, e impartías Historia en una Universidad, trabajabas todos los días hasta al anochecer que era cuando recorrías kilómetros para llegar donde nos veíamos

'' _-¿p-porqué recorres tanto para llegar h-hasta aquí?-_  
 _-Porque tú eres una buena razón para hacerlo-_  
 _-¿Y-yo?-_  
 _-Si, Es que creo que... bueno... me estoy enamorando de tí-''_  
Recuerdo perfectamente mi expresión en ese momento, era de estupefacción, creía que no iba a poder confiar en nadie más después de lo de Naruto y Sakura...el hecho de que alguien sintiera algo como eso por mí... era mágico... y se que también te sorprendiste cuando te respondí.

'' _-Y-yo...yo también-''_

Luego de eso comenzamos a salir, hacíamos tantas cosas juntos, que ya me sentía parte de tí... Supe que te amaba, porque cuando nos separábamos extrañaba tanto el calor de tus manos sujetando las mías...  
Recuerdo nuestro primer beso...

'' _Estábamos caminando, por el parque cuando una persona que paseaba a los perros pasaba por ahí, uno de ellos se le escapó y corrió a nuestra dirección, tropecé con la cuerda que llevaba y del susto te agarre de la camisa, y...caí llevándote conmigo, tú estabas sobre mi, mirándome tan tiernamente, con una mano rosaste mi mejilla acercándote_  
 _-Hinata...- susurraste mientras cerrabas los ojos y yo te imitaba... y me besaste, tan tierno... tan cuidadoso.. como si fuéramos a rompernos en unos segundos, duramos así un buen rato y profundizaste el beso sin perder todo el amor que me transmitías en el mismo.''_

Nunca lo voy a olvidar, ese fue mi primer beso, sí, aunque llevaba dos días saliendo con Naruto el nunca me había besado en los labios y no me importaba porque gracias a eso fuiste el primero... y tú lo supiste por mi escasa experiencia...

¿Te acuerdas esa vez cuando... Me pediste que viviera contigo luego de seis meses juntos? Yo no podría olvidarlo... Mi primo se opuso, y mi hermana parecía muy emocionada... y Mi padre... que decir de él, estaba furioso, querías quitarle a su niña y todo le parecía tan apresurado... te tenía entre ceja y ceja desde el día en que te conoció

 _''estaba preparada esperando que llegaras... me encontraba muy nerviosa, ibas a conocer a mi familia por primera vez, lo habíamos discutido y dijiste que querías hacer las cosas bien, y yo estuve de acuerdo_  
 _Cuando el timbre había sonado bajé a carreras para abrir la puerta, te veías tan guapo con ese traje Gris, me traías unas rosas hermosas_  
 _-Son tuyas- me dijiste dándome un casto beso en los labios y el cual gustosa correspondí_  
 _-A-adelante- aún lograbas ponerme nerviosa, siempre que estaba contigo sentía algo nuevo. Mi familia bajó tambien y nos dirigimos al comedor, mi padre te ubicó lejos de mi, al lado de el y neji en la mesa... era tan sobreprotector, pero eso no pudo contigo. Me enviabas miradas tiernas y sonrisas sinceras... amaba eso... mi padre y neji fueron directo al grano, y Hanabi solamente escuchaba_  
 _-¿Que pretendes con mi hija?-_  
 _-¿No crees que eres algo... mayorcito para Hinata?_  
 _-P-padre, N-Neji-niisan- estaba por reprenderlos_  
 _-No te preocupes Hinata está bien... contestando a sus preguntas... si, talvez sea un poco mayor para ella, pero lo que siento es real, la amo como nunca creí amar a nadie en toda mi vida... lamento no ser de su agrado... pero le aseguro que si me lo permite haré muy feliz a Hinata, lo que me reste de vida- ''_

No me gustaba cuando lo decías de esa forma, ' _'Lo que me reste de vida''_ siempre sonaba como si te fueses a ir... y eso me lastimaba... mi padre lo aceptó, e igual neji-niisan  
Después de mudarnos juntos, todo era mucho más hermoso, siempre me traías flores, o me escribías cartas, todos los días me decías cuanto me amabas y eso me hacía muy feliz... yo te esperaba todos los días con la cena lista, y solía visitarte a tu trabajo, todos eran tan amables conmigo allí... recuerdo lo que ne dijo Anko-San cuando me conoció  
 _''-¿Tú eres Hinata? Vaya.. vaya la que te logró domar kakashi... es muy bonita, ya veo que lo que él nos dice no es mentira, vaya que si..._  
 _¿A que no sabes Hinata-chan? Kakashi nos habla de tí todos los días... espero poder probar de esos dangos que tu haces, y no te preocupes yo lo cuido por tí no le dejaré fácilmente.. lo mantendré vigilado-''_

Era una mujer extrovertida, y muy amable, agradecía que ella te ''cuidara'' por mí, pero sabía que no me engañarías, lo había comprobado un día cuando fui a verte a la universidad y estabas con una mujer en tu oficina, y me quede escuchando tras la puerta... de todas formas podía verte por la pequeña ventanita que tenía ésta

 _''-vamos Kakashi.. ella no enterará- se acercaba a tí sugestivamente mientras ordenabas unos exámenes_  
 _-Lo siento, ya te lo dije no voy a engañarla-_  
 _-ah, vamos.. eres hombre alguna vez lo vas a hacer. Y que mejor que hacerlo conmigo... soy muy buena sabes- tiraba de tu corbata para traerte más cerca, ella se había sentado en tu escritorio con las piernas abiertas_  
 _-Discúlpame... pero no me atraes como ella-_  
 _-tengo entendido que ustedes no han tenido sexo, ¿es verdad?-_  
 _-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?-_  
 _-Por ahí.. cuando hablabas con la Marimacho de Anko- te acariciaba por todas partes, y ya me estaba poniendo mal, tenía miedo de que lo hicieras, de que me engañaras... porque ella misma lo había dicho-eres hombre- un humano.. Alguien que puede caer fácilmente en las tentaciones_  
 _-Ya veo... Pues si, es cierto... pero no por eso voy a dejar de amarla como lo hago, eso solo hace que la ame más-_  
 _-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó aquella mujer,_  
 _-Fácil, NO ES UNA CUALQUIERA, QUE SE OFRECE POR SEXO- pude notar que escupiste esas palabras con veneno directamente a esa mujer_  
 _-Pero puedo darte lo que esa niña no te da, vamos sé mi amante-_  
 _-olvídalo... ya tengo a quien amar, y eso me es suficiente, esperaré por ella hasta que esté lista... es todo...adiós- te alejabas de ella hacia la puerta y yo te esperaba ahí cuando saliste te sorprendiste_  
 _-Hinata...- te veías tan estupefacto -N-no es lo que piensas yo...-_  
 _-L-lo escuché todo- te abrasé muy fuerte y te bese con ansias... era la primera vez que lo empezaba yo.. Escuché la puerta abrirse y esa mujer salió mirándonos a ambos con sorpresa y vergüenza_  
 _-Tienes suerte- me dijo y se fue caminando muy rápido''_

Esa noche fue tan especial, te esperé en la cena como siempre lo hacía.. Pero esta vez llevaba un hermoso vestido y había cocinado algo especial, luego de la cena fuimos al cuarto y me besaste agradeciéndome por la cena...por estar tan hermosa para tí...por todo

'' _-Estoy lista-''_

Te dije y me entendiste, y con un '' _estas segura''_ me besaste y nos adentramos a un mundo mágico, algo totalmente nuevo para mí... fuiste tan tierno, cuidadoso a cada rato me preguntabas ''¿ _estás bien?¿te lastimé?¿No te duele?''_ me sentía tan segura en tus brazos...ahora era completamente tuya.  
Casi siempre lo hacíamos, pero en los últimos meses te agotabas más rápido quedando completamente dormido luego de terminar, me preocupaba que tuvieras de masiado trabajo, tus ojos se veían oscurecidos, y tenías ojeras que antes no estaban ahí...  
Me dijiste no me preocupara que dentro de poco tendrías vacaciones y entonces descansarías.

Recuerdo mi amor, cuando me pediste matrimonio... estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Hanabi, en casa de mi padre, me sorprendía lo bien que se llevaban tú y neji ahora, incluso mi padre te tenía más aprecio que antes... en medio de una pieza lenta, te arrodillaste y todos los que bailaban se detuvieron para observarnos, me tomaste de la mano y me lo propusiste

 _''-Hinata... sabes que te amo... y que no consigo imaginarme una vida sin tí desde que nos conocimos.. por eso...quiero pedirte... ¿te casarías conmigo?-_  
 _Tenías esa pequeña cajita negra en tu mano, estaba abierta y dentro portaba un hermoso anillo con brillantes, no pude evitar llorar... me emocioné te abrace muy fuerte y lo dije_  
 _-S-si...si, si... Claro que si-''_

En tan solo dos meses después de eso estaba caminando directo al altar contigo esperándome, todo estaba hermoso, y tu estabas tan guapo, aún con esos ojos algo cansados, el traje que lucías te hacía ver perfecto...

''- _Estas hermosa-''_

Me dijiste y yo sonreí, la ceremonia duro una hora, después nos dirigimos a la recepción... todos estaban allí estaba tan feliz, lo recuerdo perfectamente...  
Nuestra noche de bodas fue increíble, todo lo tenías preparado en la playa, en nuestra luna de miel viajamos a Italia ¿Recuerdas?...¿cuándo paseábamos por las calles de Roma?¿La fuente de los deseos?¿Qué pediste?  
Yo pedí...

'' _-Que nuestra felicidad sea eterna... que nuestro amor dure para siempre...que nuestro amor algún día dé frutos...''_

No se que fué lo que pediste, pero no olvidaré las palabras que me dijiste en un abrazo necesitado...jamás en toda mi vida

'' _Te amo tanto... Me haces tan feliz, quiero disfrutarte hasta ni fin Hinata-''_

No reaccioné en el momento... en el Hotel me había sentido tan mal, pero se me paso rápido y no le dí importancia...más bien, lo supe cuando regresamos, estaba en casa y. Tu saliste a hacer unas pequeñas compras, me había desmayado... pero desperté antes de que llegaras, al otro día te dije que saldría un rato a visitar a Ino, en su casa le conté lo que me había pasado, ella temió que fuera algo malo y me llevó al médico ese mismo instante... me hicieron unas pruebas, y me dijeron que estaba embarazada... tenía ya Tres semanas..  
Cuando llegué a casa y te lo conté no cabías de felicidad ¿lo recuerdas?

''- _¿E-embarazada?-_  
 _-S-si... de Tres s-semanas-_  
 _-Hinata...- me abrasaste y me cargaste... el abrazo fué tan fuerte.. tan protector -_ _ **Te amo-**_ __ _me dijiste y lloré, estaba aún más sensible..''_

Me cuidabas mucho, mi vientre iba creciendo con el tiempo, y tu hablabas con el bebé como si ya hubiera nacido... te sonreía siempre, todo parecía estar bien...pero me encontraba realmente preocupada tu mirada seguía transmitiéndome el amor de siempre, pero ahora estaban más cansados, tenías las ojeras más pronunciadas y oscuras, y habías bajado bastante de peso, a pesar de que te alimentabas bien, estabas de vacaciones asi que no podría ser el trabajo, una noche te levantaste a beber agua, y escuché un ruido en la cocina, me levanté asustada y te encontré  
Tirado en el piso, aterrada tomé el teléfono mientras corrí a tí...  
Afortunadamente habías despertado pero la Dra. no tenía buenas noticias... no me dijo nada, pero la escuché hablando contigo esa noche

' _'-Seguiste aún a pesar de mis consejos he?-'' te había hablado ella_  
 _-No pude evitarlo... la amo en verdad-_  
 _-Puedo entenderte... pero sabes que sufrirá mucho más cuando ya no puedas estar con ella- ¿a qué se refería con eso?_  
 _-Daré lo mejor de mí.. Para que ella sea feliz, aun cuando ya no esté en este mundo- ¿Que estaba diciendo, no podía hablar de ESO, apenas empezaba su vida.. Conmigo -Dígame... ¿es grave?_  
 _-ha avanzado muy rápido... pensé que talvez llegaría en dos o tres años más pero...-_  
 _-Está bien, no importa... ¿Cuanto me queda?-_  
 _-No mucho.. como máximo de tres a cuatro meses-''_

Esa vez lloré toda la noche... ¿ibas a morir? ¿Querías dejarme a mi y a nuestro Bebé? Ino me consoló entré a verte... quería hablar contigo, sentirte tan cerca como antes.

''- _Te extraño en casa- te dije, tu reacción fue de tristeza, llevabas días en ese lugar pero no mostrabas rastro de mejoría_  
 _-También. Te extraño- me respondiste, y eché a llorar_  
 _\- No me dejes...por favor... no me dejes_ _ **-**_ __ _lloraba sobre tu pecho_  
 _-Jamás lo haría, no te dejaré... siempre estaré contigo lo prometo-_  
 _Y creí en tus palabras...aún cuando en el fondo sabía que no sería así y estaría contigo siempre, te amo tanto, que eso no es una obligación para mí''_

Los días pasaban e igual los meses, te enviaron a casa, las esperanzas eran nulas, ya no había nada que hacer, en algún momento partirías y yo no iba a poder detenerlo, estaba rota por dentro, enojada por no poder hacer algo, me sentía impotente... tenía Ocho meses de embarazo, y siempre que estaba al lado tuyo, te acercabas. Me dabas un beso y hablabas con nuestro bebé

'' _-Hola pequeño... ¿Estás ahí?- al parecer el sabía quien eras, te contestaba con pataditas -¿hoo. Que fuerte, asi se hace! Cuidarás de mamá cuando yo no esté-_  
 _-K-kakashi- te dije y me miraste_  
 _-Hinata.. es mejor aceptarlo, dentro de poco ya no estaré... esta consume desde que era pequeño, la libré muchas veces, pero ahora empeoró lamento lo que estás pasando, yo solo quería darte felicidad, que fueras más feliz...no llores-_  
 _-N-no yo... yo lloró p-porque estoy feliz, te conocí, me enamore de tí, y n-nos casamos, ahora el fruto de nuestro amor e-esta creciendo poco a poco-_  
 _-_ _ **Te amo...**_ _y quiero que estés segura, jamás en mi vida amé a nadie más... nunca... como te amo a tí-''_

Todo parecía ya una despedida... el tiempo iba corriendo rápido, una noche me desperté y te miré recostado a mi lado, en todo este tiempo habías empeorado, ya ni siquiera podías caminar, tus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal, tu cuerpo estaba débil... y yo no hacía otra cosa más que llorar, sabía que podía ser malo para el bebé, pero me dolía verte en ese estado... noté que no te movías y parecías no respirar... me asusté y rápidamente me acerque a verificarlo, y efectivamente tu respiración se estaba agotando...  
La ambulancia nos trajo de nuevo al hospital, lograron reanimarte en una sala mientras yo esperaba en el pasillo, angustiada... no quería perderte, ¡Por dios! ¿ni siquiera ibas a conocer al bebé? A tu hijo, a nuestro hijo... el fruto de nuestro amor... la razón de tu alegría.. de ambos.  
Un intenso dolor atravesó mi vientre haciendo que me inclinase del dolor, una enfermera me trajo una silla y me hizo sentarme solamente me dijo  
''- _tranquila, haz entrado en labor de parto-''_  
Me llevó a una sala blanca, después de unas horas, no aguantaba el dolor...  
Y para hacer halago al mismo no sabía nada de tí, te llamé con dolor, y tristeza... la misma doctora que te atendía te trajo con migo en una silla, como acto de bondad a una persona que está por partir, y verte ahí recostado sin fuerzas para respirar por tí mismo me mataba por dentro, lloré a mares ese. Día.

''- _Puja Hinata... tu puedes-_  
 _Te tenía de la mano y tu me mirabas con cierta felicidad_  
 _Escuchamos los lloriqueos de un bebé, la enfermera lo puso en mis brazos_  
 _-Felicidades es un varón-_  
 _Me sentí feliz, por ese pequeño momento, te acercaste y le diste un beso en la frente al pequeño_  
 _-los Amo- dijiste y sin más fuerzas para sujetarte te caíste de la silla, ellos te dejaron sobre la camilla._  
 _Débil, apagado, triste... comenzó a llover_  
 _-Hinata... es mejor que te despidas, ya no va a aguantar mucho tiempo, lo único que lo mantenía ya, era querer conocer a a su hijo- la Dra me dejó un rato contigo y nuestro bebé, yo estaba sentada a un lado de la camilla llorando, con nuestro hijo en brazos_  
 _-N-n llores h-hime- apenas respirabas y eso tan solo me atravesaba el alma aún mas fuerte ya no te vería en las mañanas cargar café, ya no te podría esperar para la cena, ya no te vería entrar por la puerta de casa con flores. Ya no te podría recibir con un beso, ya no podría abrazarte, no escucharía tu voz, ya no te podría tocar, ya no te escucharía leer uno de esos libros que leías para mí, simplemente ya no te vería nunca más... partirías y yo no podía cambiarlo_  
 _-¿Por qué?¿P-porqué me enamoraste, S-si sabías que te irías en c-cualquier momento?-_  
 _-P-porque... tu eras una buena razón para hacerlo-_  
 _-No me d-dejes... te n-necesito-_  
 _-Lo siento... yo... quiero que sepas... que fuí... soy... muy feliz a tu lado... te ame desde que te ví a-aquella vez llorando en ese bar, t-te veías tan frágil... y aún así tan hermosa como hasta a-ahora...- me veías llorar y lo hacías también nuestro hijo estaba recostado en tu brazo sobre la camilla -¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-_  
 _-kakashi... el bebé... se llama kakashi.. c-como su padre-_  
 _-E-es un lindo nombre- me sonreía a pesar de estar muriendo- Hinata... cuídalo por favor...-_  
 _-Siempre le h-hablaré de tí-_  
 _-Quiero...quiero que rehagas tu...-_  
 _-N-no... no me pidas eso p-por favor...no me p-pidas que rehaga mi vida con otra p-persona porque ya no p-podría hacerlo...no después de amarte como lo h-hago-_  
 _-No seas terca... E-enamórate...-_  
 _-No... e-esperaré... a que vengas por mi... lo p-prometo... p-prométeme que vendrás-_  
 _-Lo...lo prometo-_  
 _-Prométeme q-que no... me dejarás sola-_  
 _-Lo p-prometo- recuerdo como tu mirada se estaba apagando...En esos momentos tomé tu mano muy fuerte y con la otra acariciaste a tu único y último hijo_  
 _-h-hubiera querido... v-verte crecer, v-verte dar tus p-primeros pasos... tus primeras p-palabras... tu primer año en la a-academia, sentirme...orgulloso de tus altas notas...aconsejarte mientras alcances la p-pubertad, darte consejos con tu primera n-novia... e incluso ver tu boda con una hermosa c-chica... conocer a mis nietos y luego... recién partir j-junto a mi amada...-_  
 _Acariciaste mi mejilla y yo recuerdo haber tomado tu mano_  
 _-Hinata... v-veo...veo...-_  
 _Ya era el momento, estabas partiendo de mi lado_  
 _-Te amo kakashi- te dije por última vez..._  
 _-B-bésame...H-hime...- y como último deseo pose mis labios lentamente sobre los tuyos, los separé de la misma forma queriendo que cuando abriera los ojos todo hubiera sido un sueño y tu estuvieras a mi lado leyendo y con un café_  
 _-_ _ **t-te A-amo...Hinata...-**_ __  
 _Recuerdo perfectamente el sonido de la máquina indicando que ya no latía tu corazón... quise morirme contigo en ese mismo instante pero debía ser fuerte por nuestro hijo.''_

¿Lo recuerdas verdad? ¿la última vez que me dijiste Te amo ...kakashi?

-Lo recuerdo, también te prometí volver por tí, y aquí estamos... en otra vida pero juntos...

-Nuestro hijo ha crecido... ¿Lo ves? Se parece tanto a tí... y ahora tiene una familia también dos niños y una hermosa mujer que lo ama a su lado...

-estará bien... aquí lo esperaremos, y cuando llegue el momento podré verlo de nuevo... por ahora para el solo seremos

' _ **Un Amor Para Recordar'**_


End file.
